Unexpected Developments
by Ignis18
Summary: Second in the Thwarted Traditions AU. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of 1974 and, finally, all the Marauders were going to be able to go together! Though, Bella would prefer to be left to wander the town alone with her crush. She just wanted to find what her sisters and two of their cousins had! Was that much to ask for?


AN: Hey all! Ignis here with another shot! This one also is unbetaed, so, I'm sorry for possibly making your eyes bleed!

I'll talk with you a bit at the end so...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_November 16th, 1974, Hogsmeade village_

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year, and finally all of the Marauders could go together!

Bellatrix was excited, it would be her first trip into the magical village and she would have her friends and family with her. Though she expected James and Lily to go and find somewhere to be alone for a while. The same could be said for Sirius and Amelia, and even Cissy and Remus! Oh, she so _wanted_ to find what her cousins and sisters had found.

'_Then again, today may be my chance_' she thought while stealing a glance at Petunia, a blush warming her face at the mere sight of her. She had started to see the blonde's beauty early during her 2nd year, Tuni's 4th, and her magic seemed to do funny things when around her, but didn't understand what she was feeling until she asked her sister Andi one night while helping her change little Dora's nappies.

Her sister's eyes had gone wide and her face split into a smile when Bella had told her what she felt around Petunia.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Bella," her sister had told her, "that's simply the way your magic has of telling you that you have found the right person to love." She had finished, smiling at her.

Now, Bella couldn't stop blushing when she was around Petunia, and she couldn't stop from worrying, what if Tuni rejected her? What if she didn't want to be her friend anymore? What if she found her weird for liking girls? What if-

Her mental tirade was cut off by Lily's lithe hand on her shoulder.

"Bella," she softly asked her, "are you alright?"

Lily was the only person apart from her sisters Bella had told about her feelings for Petunia, and asked her for advice from time to time. Not that she ever used it, since she couldn't talk to Petunia about that without balking.

"Yes, Lily, I'm fine," She answered her friend, "I just, I think I'll your sister today." She told the redhead.

Lily's eyes widened before a bright smile stretched her mouth.

"I'm happy for you, Bella," the green eyed witch told her younger friend. "I hope you get your chance, and don't worry too much," she added, "I think you'll get the answer you wish for."

Bella's blush came back full force. Petunia liked her back? She didn't dare hope, but here was Lily, Petunia's own sister, telling her something like that, she felt like she was dreaming!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

While Lily and Bella were talking, neither of the two noticed Petunia looking at the youngest Black sister and a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

Last year, she suddenly had started to notice Bella's blooming beauty and the warm feeling in her chest every time she saw her smile.

She had told her mum and sister about what she was feeling around the younger girl over the holidays. Her sister had been surprised, but her mum had only smiled and told her that she was falling in love with her and not to worry, that it was completely natural.

Later the same day she had told Lily how her magic seemed to pull her towards Bellatrix. Neither of them had the faintest idea of what it could mean, and it wasn't until they went to visit the Potters that James' mum had told them the why.

"Your magic has found the perfect partner for you," the beautiful grey eyed woman had said, "don't push the feeling away, embrace it! It's a wonder and a blessing that you have found your perfect partner so young!" She told them with a smile.

That same day she had gotten to meet Bella's and Cissy's new niece, little Nymphadora Tonks. Both her and Lily had been surprised when the little baby had changed her hair color to red and her eyes to brown, until Dorea had told them the metamorphmagi were once common in the House of Black, but the amount of inbreeding done by some of the darker generations had made them rare, though some of them got diminished morphing abilities still. She proceeded to demonstrate this by changing her eye color to blue before turning it back to grey.

"Who knows?" She had added after a pause, "maybe James' children may be full metamorphmagi." She told them with a small smirk.

Lily had blushed bright red at the commentary while Petunia sniggered at the look on her sister's face.

She was brought out of her reminiscing by Amelia's voice.

"Hey Tuni," her friend said, "you alright? You've been standing there, staring at nothing for a while."

Petunia shook her head to clear the cobwebs before answering.

"Yes," she said, "yes just, thinking about stuff."

"Whatever you say," said Amelia with a knowing smirk.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The group had finally arrived at Hogsmeade, and as soon as they walked into the village, Lily had taken James hand and dragged him away to find a place to be alone. The rest watched with amusement as James looked like a deer caught in the headlights, not that he was complaining much about his current predicament. He had worked hard in deflating his head and trying to be more humble, and it had paid dividends when he and Lily had started dating last year. He was still a prankster, but not a braggart anymore.

Amelia and Narcissa soon followed their redheaded friend's example and dragged off Sirius and Remus, respectively, towards the village, Regulus tagging along and sending a wink to his cousin.

Soon, Bellatrix and Petunia were standing by themselves in the middle of the village's streets.

"What just happened?" Asked Bella after an awkward silence.

"I'm not sure to be honest," said Tuni, stealing a glance at the younger girl. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold, giving her beautiful face an innocent look. Damn it, how could that girl look even cuter than normal?!

"I mean," started Bella, thankful for the cold masking her blush, "I knew my sister was going to try and drag Remus off, but I didn't expect for them all to scramble so quickly." She said feigning a little annoyance while thanking her friends inside, oh how she loved them right now!

"Should we," hesitantly said Petunia, "do you want to explore the town?"

Bella's breath caught in her throat.

"Yes!" She said quickly, surprising the blonde with her enthusiasm

"I-I mean," the grey eyed girl stuttered, "why not?" She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. The effect was ruined by the megawatt smile on her face though.

Petunia was amused by her younger friend antics, "well," she said, "what are we waiting for?" And she started walking.

Bella walked by her side and, hesitantly, placed her hand inside Petunia's, her blush extending down her neck by now.

Tuni wasn't faring much better, but gave a light squeeze to the lithe hand in hers, a small, shy smile on her lips.

Bella's heart was soaring! She liked her back! Tuni liked her back! She could die happy right now!... Well, no, not really, she still wanted at least a kiss! It was too soon though, they hadn't had even a proper date yet.

They walked off into the village hand in hand, knowing that a long chat awaited them during lunch, but they would enjoy their time together until then. For now, all was better than fine in their worlds.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Behind them and around the corner, the rest of the Marauders spied them as they walked off.

"It was about time," said Narcissa smiling, happy for her baby sister scoring a date, even though all of them had had to set her and her crush up.

"Yes it was," agreed James, "How much do you want to bet Bella will become the assertive one in the relationship when we are older?"

"Suckers bet," the rest said in unison, causing James to pout and prompting laughs from the rest of the group before walking towards The 3 Broomsticks, such a well executed plan deserved a celebration!

* * *

AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews! Also, if you spot any mistake, don't hesitate to let me know! It's the only way I'll get better after all.

I know, I know, the Petunia/Bellatrix pairing is extremely rare, but this stupidly cute image of Bella just shyly placing her hand on Tuni's while they were walking just popped into my head and wouldn't let go. I also wanted to introduce some of the other pairings that will appear in this universe, so there you go! Sirius/Amelia; Remus/Narcissa and of course, one of my favorite ships, James/Lily.

That's all I have to say for now, so I'll see you in my next chapter or story! Or the reviews for other stories, who knows?


End file.
